bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Grozbargar
Grozbargar is a Lightforged bastard sword carried by Idrya Haven. It was crafted by Nulric Ironcrag, a Thane of Khaz Modan and the leader of Dun Boldihr, following a special request issued the Lady Haven. It possesses a few different properties imbued into the Blade itself such: * Aiding the wielder in calling upon the Light at an accelerated rate * Striking targets with holy energies * Healing the wielder's allies upon inflicting damage to a foe The Blade was issued following a letter penned by Nulric that read: Idrya, ''If you are reading this, then I have done what you asked. This message, however, is about you, and if you want to know the “why” of things. Long ago, perhaps before you were even born, my wife and I fought against the Horde during the Second War to save our homeland. My dear Brytiva, along with almost my entire unit, was wiped out from a Death Knight of the Shadowmoon Clan. I was saved only by the timely intervention of a paladin and his unit of cavalry. After that happened, I was a shell of a man. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I could only see the faces of the loved ones I lost in war. In the Light, however, I saw a symbol of hope, a promise that one can change their ways and begin again. That was roughly thirty years ago, and a lot has changed since then. My views on the Light are not so black and white anymore. The clergy in Stormwind would not want to admit this, but there’s more to the Light than tenets, virtues and sermons. And this is what I have to say to you: I know you lost your faith in the Light. I know it had something to do with Yim’nr. I don’t know the whole story behind it, but I know that you lost your ability to call on the Light after dealing with him. It is not your fault. You may have lost your faith, but it was not entirely done so voluntarily. The Light senses what it wishes and knows much of what you do not. Wielding the Light as a paladin does not come from diligently following the three virtues, nor does it come from praising it every single day. It is a power of will that comes from you. Your life, fractured as it is, has brought great good to the Ashen Coast. The Light will see you through. I believe it is fear that caused you lose your affinity with the Light. I can tell you this much, as someone who killed his first Trogg over 180 years ago - there is not a living soul alive that is never afraid. Only the undead, the insane, and the truly stupid are immune from fear. It is the mark of a true soldier that masters and controls her fear. This sword, Grozbargar - Fear-breaker, in dwarvish - will help set you on your path in re-establishing your connection with the Light. As long as you are determined in your beliefs, and certain of yourself, it will never fail you. ''Whatever your beliefs are, bear them proudly as you face the enemies of the Ashen Coast. Signed, Nulric Ironcrag